


руки прочь от него

by Marlan



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Flaff, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: ты лучшее, что было у меня
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 4





	руки прочь от него

тарн принадлежит ему.

 **рано-рано утром** , когда они просыпаются от одновременно звенящих будильников с разными мелодиями, сливающимися в таком жутком противном звуке, что от сна не остается и следа. тарн мило щурится пробивающимся сквозь шторы лучам, не открывая глаз шарит рукой по кровати и _ищет_ , пока не _находит_ , пока рукой не натыкается на руку тайпа, чтобы как можно крепче сжать ее или переплести пальцы, чтобы проваляться так еще минут двадцать и опоздать, каждый раз повторяя, что _оно того стоило_.

тайп наблюдает за ним внимательно, глазами прослеживает маршрут его руки, то, как его светлая кожа сливается с белоснежными простынями и тонет в них, как снегу. тайп снега никогда не видел, но уверен, что он не сравнится с руками тарна.

_о эти руки тарна_

тонкие пальцы с осторожностью обвивают запястье тайпа, в который раз заставляя заметить _контраст_ его кожи с кожей тарна, его кожи с простынями и кожей тарна,

 _его_ _кожи_.

через пару минут тарн обязательно чуть приоткроет сонные глаза и найдет взглядом сначала такие же сонные глаза тайпа — который утром брови хмурить еще не начинает и даже выглядит не слишком злым — а затем их переплетенные руки. и улыбнется так завораживающие-влюбленно, что тайп несколько секунд не сможет оторваться, а затем возмущенно забормочет, высвободив свою руку и быстро клюнув тарна в щеку, уйдет в ванну первый.

ждать его через пару минут.

 **во время завтрака** , когда за едой следовало бы молчать, но тарн обязательно вспомнит прошедшую ночь и скажет, _как ему понравилось_ , чтобы тайп разрывался между тем, чтобы ответить «а как же» и пленительным желанием столкнуть тарна с табурета и забить ногами еще до начала занятий.

 **перед тем, как разойтись по своим факультетам** , когда тарн шуточно тянется поцеловать его прямо посреди улицы, но ограничивается лишь шумным выдохом в шею, у самой щеки, да так, чтобы мурашки пробежали по всему телу, а сердце болезненно покалывали острые уголочки ярких-ярких желтых звезд и лапки больших белых снежинок, которые тарн в его душе рассыпал и так и оставил, чтобы напоминать _о себе_.

«увидимся вечером»

_но я хочу сейчас_

**дома** , когда один из них захватит ужин и _спрайт_ , чтобы повторить утреннее тарн-заткнись-к-черту и один-нормальный-ужин-все-что-я-прошу, и поплатиться за свои слова, когда тарн с хитрым лицом зависнет в телефоне или отвернется к окну, ни слова больше не произнеся.

и сразу снова хочется скинуть его с табурета или съесть его еду, завесить окно плотными шторами, глазами и действиями говорить «обрати внимание», но натыкаться снова на отрешенный взгляд, направленный в любую от тайпа сторону, но никогда _на_.

хитрый, такой хитрый.

 **принадлежащий ему** , наконец, во время злых поцелуев, когда тайп обязательно прикусит ему губу, поцарапает спину и сильней, чем нужно, схватится за руку или бедро.

_чтобы не повадно было_

_чтобы знал_

_чей ты_


End file.
